Cinnamon Blue
by Charlie Raey
Summary: What a moron would think something so dumb after four years of working together. Surely he's not that dense.


I know him and his 'secret' crush are so adorable in the anime, but he has too much potential as a Member Of The Yaoi Persuasion And Fight Force for me to let this go. Gomen~

* * *

Jun POV

I stirred the bowl, and added more sliced carrots, mixing it in before adding it to the stir-fry. Sizzling, it heated and browned nicely, giving me time to light a cigarette before adding the spices and stirring more. The rice I flipped into the omelet and served onto a platter, squeezing a trail of sauce over it before Popura came and scooped it up to take to the Floor.

Yachiyo came in next, her katana swishing behind her and missing the trashcan by an inch.

"What next, Sato?" She said in her soft, perky voice. From the freezer, Hiroomi called, "We're almost out of ground pork, Sato. Only three pounds left."

Nodding, I fished the stir-fry out and piled it one several plates, giving two of them to Yachiyo, "Table four," I muttered, and wiped my hands on my apron, going over to the freezer.

"Ne, Sato, shouldn't you just tell her?" Hiroomi muttered, his dark blue hair spiky down to his neck, the front across his forehead and to his brows. He was looking through the ice-creams, sorting them. Stepping back and putting them in order, he let me see the supplies. I frowned.

I would have to make the portions smaller, and add bigger amounts of sides, until tomorrow when I could buy more pork. I already had two orders for fried pork, and it would be an issue if we ran out, seeing as it was the special of the day.

"We should last for today." I could order some tonight and pick it up tomorrow morning before we opened.

Takanashi came in and waited for the order of fried pork strips and rice before heading back out, leaving me and Hiroomi to make cakes for the three girls who'd ordered several. I got out the frosting, and the raven grabbed the bowls and fruit, leaving the sugar and other ingredients to me, as I piled them on the counter.

More orders came in, and I let Hiro do them, focusing on the cakes and shipping them out to table six. He sighed as we took our break, letting the assistants take over, and chuckled as Yachiyo filed past with the Manager, holding a parfait for her ass she munched on a half-gone one, eagerly finishing it off.

"Does it really bug you that much?" He said as I sighed, and looked after them. To be honest, it didn't since Hiroomi is a moron for assuming I like Yachiyo in that way. I don't and in fact like someone else, but they're idiotic, so I've never said anything. Why give him something to be curious about, anyways? It would lead to disaster.

Popura bounced in, her long brunette ponytail swinging close to the ground behind her, Takanashi patting her head as he smiled, complementing how short and cute she was. A strange emotion came over me, and I lit my cigarette, glancing around. Mahiru was working on the Floor, and Hiroomi was sitting across from me, by the window, sipping a coffee. I sighed, and exhaled through my mouth in a puff of grey smoke.

"Ne-ne. Sato," Popura whined, "Be strong, alright?"

I sweatdropped. She'd misinterpreted the sigh, and Hiro snorted, looking to the side.

The moron. He honestly thought he knew something, huh?

"Soma," I muttered, exhaling again, "What's so funny?" I stared at him, and he stiffened, going paler by a few shades. He murmured something about remembering something funny from earlier, and left the room, laughing nervously. Damn straight. Moron.

* * *

Hiroomi POV

"Soma," His hair swished into his face a bit more as he looked sideways at me, smoke sliding from his lips, "What's so funny?" I coughed and murmured, "Nothing. Just remembered something. It's really nothing, Sato."

Retreating from the room, I went to sit on the back step, sighing and checking my cell for messages. I rubbed my neck and sat in the quiet a while, relaxing as the day wound down and my break ended. Going back inside, I found Sato molding little steaks from a square of ground pork, laying it in oil and flour to fry in his giant pot, his sleeves wrapped back, lean arms twisting as he pounded the cubes into shape and laid them in the fryer.

"Still playing it safe?" I teased, smiling, and he smacked me upside the head in a flash, hair shadowing his face. Chuckling, I handed him the chocolate mixes and he took them with a blank but somehow irritated look, looking me in the eyes, his own dark stormy ones unreadable.

Gulping to myself, I wander around, no real customers besides the ones who ordered the steaks. Popura and Yamada are cleaning up, and Takanashi's talking to Yachiyo in the break room about something. Miharu's changing since it's the end of her shift, and I hear Takanashi excusing himself so he can walk her home, asking the Manager if he can leave.

They go, and it's quiet, even though we have about an hour and a half left to go. A small group of girls come in, and order a platter of sushi. Going back into the kitchen, I walk through a cloud of smoke and look over at Sato. His eyes are closed, and he's leaning against the counter, the tray of steaks on the order sill. Yachiyo comes out of the break room and delivers the steaks, joining the Manager in her office afterwards.

While we prepare the sushi in near silence, the soft murmur of voice not penetrating the white walls of the kitchen, Yamada goes up to her attic and gets Daisy, wandering around and looking bored afterwards. After she serves the last of the girls and puts our closed sign up, Popura changes and says goodnight, walking out the door.

Soon Sato is shutting down the kitchen and checking our stocks so he can order supplies. The Manager locks up after we're all outside, the lights off and Yamada up in the attic like usual.

Yachiyo and her take off, and Sato finishes up a smoke, glancing at me.

* * *

Jun POV

"Are you dying, Soma?" I grunt, and he pales.

"W-Whaaat?" He says, surprised, his raven hair falling a little further over his forehead. On an impulse, I move forward until I'm right in front of him. He looks at me, wary.

"Gomen, Sato~ I didn't mean it earlier, about Yachiyo! Honestly," he says as he slowly retreats. I follow until he's against my car, and scowling.

"H-Hey! What are you-mphf" I stop his words, pressing my lips gently to his, and I feel him stiffen in shock, jerking back and hitting his head on my car's roof.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL, SATO-" I catch his eye as he flips out, murmuring, "Moron. You just assumed I like Yachiyo, didn't you. For such a human stalker infobase, you really are hopeless," and tug on his shirt, drawing him higher, my height an asset as I press him, nibbling at his bottom lip.

I can feel his surprise, and take it slowly. I've never done anything like confessing before, and generally avoided things that could lead to it. He was still, and startled. Making him look at me, I sighed, and said, "Soma-No. Hiroomi? Are you alright?"

His face turned cherry red, and he muttered something. Leaning closer, I tilted my head, "Eh?"

Moving a bit closer, he sighed and whispered just so I could hear, "Why'd you stop, J-Jun?"

My stomach tightened, and I stared down at the blue-haired man, warmth making my neck hot as a flush crept up it and spilled across my face. Bending a little, I hold his chin as I press my lips to his, gently kissing him. His taste is soft and like cinnamon. Before I can do much else, he starts kissing me back, and takes my breath away, his arms going around my neck, his breath puffing onto my lips.

Running my tongue out and along his bottom lip, asking. He gasps, and I softly push in, cradling his tongue in mine, wrapping it and massaging, his taste making me dizzy. God, I've wanted this for so long.

"Too long," I mutter, and gently entwine my fingers in his hair, the soft spikes making me lean into him more. I couldn't stop if my life defended on it now. He's too sweet, blushing as he looks at me, lips tasting spicy and his face heated. I groan as his hands press on my chest, pulling at my shirt. I press flush again Hiro, lifting him a little and sighing in relief.

He muttered, "Didn't see this coming," and mashed his face to mine, holding me there, his arms around my neck, his eyes open and watching me gently. I groaned again and reached around him, wrapping both arms around him and pushing under his shirt, fingers gliding on his smooth stomach and back, making him shudder and whine into our kiss.

Honestly, I wasn't thinking when I'd started this, and now I didn't know what to say, other than, "I've waited much too long, idiot."

He kissed harder, stopping my words and slipping his tongue into my mouth, questing until I moaned, his organ massaging and rubbing mine until I was drowning in cinnamon spice. I clung to him. I'd started this, but after waiting so long-

"Jun," he breathed, and kissed me harder, hungrily.

-I feel like I'll pass out.

I slide my hands until his shirt is riding up my arms, and I'm mapping out his skin, the warm flesh tingling as I brush it. He growls as I rub his stomach, feeling the tight muscle there from lifting things in the restaruant for four and a half years. My blood rushed in my ears, and my heartbeat was thundering so loud I was sure he could hear it.

His pulse raced and thudded hard under my fingertips that brushed past his throat. My legs shook as he broke the kiss and nuzzled my jawline.

"Hiroomi..?" I whispered, and he didn't look up, swallowing as I kept my hands on him. I felt chilled hands touch my burning, singing skin under my shirt, and gasped.

I guess, I thought, a little awed, I'm not the only one who waited.

A yell suddenly came from the resteraunt, and I hesitated, giving Hiro just enough time to hike a leg around on of mine, dragging to even closer. Our chest were touching, and he pressed against me, gasping as we touched below.

I could've described myself as thank god I wasn't the only one right then. Reaching down, I squeezed his butt, drawing a strangled moan from Hiroomi, and making him push against me once more. I gasped, and squeezed harder, pushing him tight to me. But suddenly I had to stop.

"Wait," I breathed, breaking off to look at him in the eye, my voice embarrassingly husky. He blinked, and waited, his eyes wary.

"Not so soon," I explained, and smiled a little, "Not just after I've managed to confess."

He blushed, and leaned into me, snuggling gently. I blinked and hugged him back, the raging heat slowly fading to leave me with a glowing warmth in my chest, as I pressed his shorter body against me.

"J-Sota." He coughed, and I raised a brow, bending to murmur in his ear, "Ne? What happened to calling me Jun, Hiroomi?"

He looked down, and I swear I thought his face would explode, it was so red.

"_Jun_, then," he whispered, and jerked his head up, lips meeting mine. I sucked breath in through my nose, kissing him back, hands cupping his face.

"Hiro," I muttered, petting his hair as I straightened a little, "Anata wo aishi."

Stuttering, he scrambled and grabbed my hand, and ducked, pressing his face to my shirt.

"mmfa nn mffsi"

Smiling, I kissed his head and wrapped an arm around my little moron. Cinnamon blushes. How cute.


End file.
